Garment racks have been used to display garments and for easily transporting the displayed garments while they are on the rack. One such garment rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,814 which is constructed from a plurality of extruded poles and consists of two parallel vertical poles supporting a horizontal pole between them. The three poles are supported by a base with four wheels for moving the garment rack around.
Although garment racks of the type discussed above are useful for moving garments around in a single location, the racks themselves are not easily transportable and require a large truck to transport. Disassembly of these racks also requires numerous steps and results in many disconnected parts that can be easily lost during transportation.
Accordingly, it is a general objective of the present invention to provide an improved portable garment rack that can be easily erected and collapsed for supporting garments and other articles.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a garment rack that is easily erected and collapsed while providing storage for parts in its collapsed configuration.